Jayy Von Monroe and Andy Biersack Interview with Bryan Stars
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Bryan Stars got many requests, to get Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides and Jayy Von Monroe from Blood On The Dance Floor to interview together. Them both being Everyones favorites. Bryan finally agreed.


**(A.N. I cant even explain this. I really cany. Andy Sixx or Biersack, from Black Veil Brides, and Jayy Von Monroe from BOTDF are so day-um sexy i cant even... ugh, but anyways, i liked them both with thier interviews wtih Bryan Stars. You can look him up on Youtube, he does all different people, seeing as he works for the site now. He is so perfectly awkward for these bands. Anyways, i hope you can appreciate how much i like them together. Well i like andy with anyone. Andy and Ronnie Radke from Falling In Reverse, otherwise known as Randy. Andy and Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens, otherwise known as Kandy. Its just, perfect. there are actual pictures of Randy if you dont already ship. And all hate is not appreciate. expecially because i am posting this out of humor and is never to be taken seriously. Everyone mentioned is deffinately OOC well maybe not Jayy so much as everyone else)**

Summary: Bryan Stars got many requests, to get Andy Sixx from Black Viel Brides and Jayy Von Monroe from Blood On The Dance Floor to interview together. Them both being Everyones favorites. Bryan finally agreed.

"Hi again, Andy, Jayy"

"Awe Fuck. You again?" Jayy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was dressed in black leather pants and a Sleeping With Sirens tee. Andy was dressed in same leather pants, only with a chain on them, boots and a Pierce The Viel tee. Andy looked at Jayy with a bored smile.

"Oh, you brought company" Jayy purred, allowing Bryan inside the Hotel room he was suppose to be sharing with his bandmate.

"Yes, Jayy this is-"

"Andy Sixx."

"Yes, and Andy this is-"

"Jayy Von Monroe" Andy interripted.

"You know eachother?"

"I am a fan" they both said in unison. Jayy smirked and Andy scowled at Bryan.

"Okay, lets start" Bryan clapped his hands together.

"dahvie isnt here. He is visiting friends this week." Jayy felt like he needed to say this.

"No problem. Its all for you and Andy. Its been requested i do an interview with you both." Bryan smiled. Jayy groaned and rubbed his face, careful not to mess up his perfect makeup.

"Okay..." Bryan looked down at his papers. They were all seated on a couch. Bryan between the two boys.

"So, Andy, why did you want to make a band?"

"Because being in a band gets you laid." He responds, leaning back against the back of the couch.

"Why is that?"

"Because music can be very sexual. Take BOTDF, thier music is very sexual, and adding the sexy voices, boom, ovaries are gone" Andy made a 'boom' motion with his hands for emphasis. "And BVB, sexy guy, sexy voice, sexyness, sex"

"Okay" Bryan seemed satisfied. "Jayy, whats the gayest thing you have ever done?" Both band members laugh.

"I came out." Jayy snorted with a laugh.

"Andy?"

"I had sex with a guy?" He offered with an eyebrow raise. Bryan shifted uncomfortably.

"Unsure of your sexuality there, Bryan? I know a cute little cleaning boy that would love to help you out." Jayy asked, a slight purr to his voice. Andy shivered at it.

"I am not unsure." Bryan said with a smirk. Andy laughed as did Jayy.

"So, Andy, why six?"

"Why not?" Andy snaps. "Got a problem with that number?" he chuckles "No, as i said one other time, my dad called me that. And when i did sports, my number was 6."

"Okay, , from one of our other interviews, you said i had a nice figure. What about it is nice?" Bryan asked, looking over at the boy. Andy covered his mouth with his hand.

Jayy looked over and lifted his nose is a disigusted scowl.

"Uhm... you have a- no" Jayy stroked his chin, looking at the boy. "No... uhm... maybe-no... uh..."

"His shoulders?" Andy suggested.

"Yeah! You have, skinny shoulder?" Jayy made a face and Andy shoved Bryan towards him to look him over.

"He can pull of the douchy look real good?"

"Yeah... you can be a douch good." Jayy nodded, as if sadisfied.

"thanks?" Bryan looked down at his name brand washed jeans and ambercrombie tee.

"Ew, look at you" Jayy gagged. Andy chucked and Jayy looked over at him.

"Fine. Andy, what do you do in your free time?"

"Write songs. I play video games. Normal shit." he shrugs.

"Jayy?" Bryan looked over at him.

"Bryan?" Jayy asked in the same tone. "I play video games, go out with Dahvie and shit. I help him write songs. i dunno... just fuck around."

"Are you often trampled when you go out by fans?"

"Not really, I wear a disiguise." Jayy said with a smirk.

"How do you disiguise yourself?" Andy snorted.

"I spike my hair, dont make it fucking white like i do at concerts, i do my make up different, put in different contacts, and bam! you dont even know its Jayy Von" Andy laughs as does Bryan.

"Andy, do you get trampled?"

"Fuck yea. We dare each other to go to Hot Topic, that store in the mall. Its funny as hell to watch each other get creamed by fans. Its kind of a head ache, but i personally love it."

"How well do you take negative critizim?" Bryan asked. Jayy started laughing. "What?"

"Havent you seen the Vid of Andy flipping shit at a concert and then throwing a water bottle?" He asked.

"Uhm, no." Byran said. Andy looked down, at first the other two thought he was sad, but insted he was laughing.

"Someone edited it so it looked like he was throwing it at Justin Beaver"

"Bieber" Bryan corrected.

"Thats what he said!" Andy defended the other singer.

"Sorry" Bryan said, holding his hands up in defense. "Anyways, i want to retouch on a previous topic. So you go out dressed all up and go to hot topic?" Bryan says. As soon as Andy's eyebrows furrow he realized he misstepped. "I mean like-"

"this is my actual look. It isnt some costume. Seriously" Andy pushes his hair back. "Serously, you are so annoying. Your mother should have gotten an abortion."

"Shit, Jayy told me that" Bryan said with a sad smile.

"Then maybe you should take the hint" Jayy suggested. Andy laughs.

"Jayy, i want you to say something nice to Andy, in a growling voice." Bryan said.

"Growling?" Jayy asked.

"Yeah, like, Annndy, I like yourrrr ..."

"What the fuck, fuck you." Jayy starts to get up and both other boys whine. "Fine" he sits back down.

"How about, Andy, tell me something you want in a partner." Bryan turns to him.

"They have to be attractive. Nice to me. Able to take charge sometime. And someone who likes my outfits..." Andy lists off.

"Seriously?" Bryan asks, looking the boy dead in the face.

"Fuck, does one of you have a cig? I seriously need one" Jay stands up and offers him a cigarette and light. "Where the fuck did you pull this out of? You are wearing skin tight jeans."

"Its my secret"

"Fuck" Andy rubs his face. He takes the cig and Jayy lights it. Andy takes a drag and successfully blows in it Bryan's face.

"Oh *cough* thanks alot"

"No problem, fucker" Andy smirks and takes another drag. "So" andy takes the mic from Bryan "I'm here, with interviewer, Bryan Stars. And i am also here with previous sex god, Jayy Von Monroe." Andy looked at the camera.

"Its great to see you again, Jayy. I saw one of your concerts once."

"Did you?" Jayy chuckles.

"Oh yes. And dahvie came down off stage and sung near me. I nearly shit myself."

"Really?"

"Yea, but i wanted to see if you would come down. Instead you were all like 'Its not the motion of the ocean, its the size of the thing'" Andy mocked Jayy, in slight scream.

"Yeah?" Jayy laughed.

"So, Bryan, do you seriously like our music, or just like being an annoying fuck?"

"Uhm, kind of both. I do like other, more pop music. Like.. rap and stuff like that."

"Fuck, get the shit out of here" Jayy stands up.

"Jayy, please, do you want to hold the mic. You can take charge" Andy offers the mic with a smirk.

"Okay" Jayy takes the mic. "So, I am here with Andy Biersack, from Black Veil Brides, and Bryan Stars, from imma douche. So, Bryan, i want you to tell me, if you were a porn star, what would your name be?"

"Uh, gee i dont know. Probably Bryan Starz"

"the same as it is now?" Jayy looked bored.

"Sheee-it, no one will watch your videos" Andy said.

"No one will watch because he is ugly as fuck." Jayy snapped.

"It would be Starz, with a 'Z' not an 'S'." Bryan says.

"I cant to this" Jayy drops the mic. Andy laughed and handed the dropped mic back to Bryan.

"I think we're done. Come back later" Andy makes a hand movement for Byran to get up. The confused boy is ushered out of the hotel room. Andy slams the door with a resounding and loud 'Thank god he's gone'

Bryan looks to his camera girl.

"Was the sexual tension high, or was it just them?" Miranda laughs softly at Bryan and they both imagine what the couple were doing, now alone in the hotel room.


End file.
